The Wedding Planner
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina Mills is the number one wedding planner in town. She has preformed a dozen of weddings, but has no really faith in love and is not married. As her mother is feed up with this she has set Regina up to marry a man of her choosing. Emma is to marry Killian Jones when she accidentally run into Regina. It is only then she is having doubt about the wedding to come.


**_The wedding Planner_**

"So Mister Jones, what kind of wedding would you and your wife like?" Regina was looking at the man that was sitting across from her. It was usually the wife that came to her, not the other way around.  
>Then again as she got it she was a police officer that worked a lot. She had asked him to come in her place, and as the loving husband he was he had done just that.<p>

"I am thinking something big, yet classic, I don't want anything to be spared when it comes to expenses," said he. After all of money there was enough on both sides of the family.

Regina thought for a second, then she got an idea. It was not for nothing that she was the number one wedding planner in Florida. She smiled at him saying, "How about a Fairytale wedding in front of the castle in Disney world. I would say night time so it is all lit up, close down that end of the park and have the ceremony in front of the castle itself. We would find some place else for the party itself."

"I think that would be magical, I would have to talk to Emma first, but I think you are most likely on to something there," he said with a smile.

"I am so glad to hear that, so shall we schedule another meeting to go over more details, or do you want to do it now?" she wondered.

"I think I need to run it over with her, one thing though we don't want any roses of any kind. I am not sure why, but she never seemed to like them. She didn't tell me to mention it, but whenever I tried give her one, well…" he said with a heavy sigh.

"I shall keep that in mind, any food allergies I should keep in mind if I was to set up a menu before I set up a next meeting?" she wondered, curiously.

"Her mother is allergic when it comes to apples, one bite and well, and my father is when it comes to nuts, other than that nothing I know of," said he and smiled at her.

"Very well," she said in her usual tone.

"I take it you have my number if there is something you need to know," he said and smiled at her.

"That I do, so you will talk to your wife and call me about a second apointment?" she wondered.

He thought for a second before he said, "How about this Saturday at 11 am, I know she has time off then."

"That works for me," she said. It was not like she had a life or boyfriend, or anything else that would keep her occupied.

"Great, see you then, and thank you so much for your help Miss. Mills," he held out his hand as she got up.

"Regina, call me Regina," she said as she shook it. A firm shake, she always liked that in a man. He nodded as he gave her a smile, walking out the door.

"So…" she heard her coworker Kathryn ask moments later.

"We'll have to see, but if his wife to be is in I am sure I can get this deal. The details will have to wait, as I have dinner plans with my parents in not long. Mother demanded it," she rolled her eyes lightly.

"And we know how crazy you are about your mother," said Kathryn with a small laughter.

"Can you blame me, she is always trying to set me up with someone," Regina groaned, she truly hated it.

"Would that be so wrong if you got married, you are after all a wedding planner," her friend pointed out.

"Not a wedding planner, the wedding planner," Regina pointed out, closing down her laptop for the day. Her friend shook her head as Regina picked up her purse and was on her way.

"It wouldn't hurt if you had an open mind when it came to love," was the last thing she heard Kathryn yell before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Regina shook her head as she walked down the street to where she was meeting her parents. How could she have an open mind when her parents had made sure the first man she loved packed his bags, and the second cheated on her. With no other than one of her best friends. Or rather ex best friends.<p>

She groaned over the fact that she managed to set up dozens of people for their Fairytale weddings, and she didn't believe in a happy ending herself. It was not like she didn't want to be in a relationship either, it was just that she didn't…

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by someone hardly snapping her purse and pushed her to the ground. She gasped as she got aware of the situation and yelled, "Stop that man, he got my purse!"

In the corner of her eye she saw a police car stop and someone run after. Just her luck, as she rose she could see her pantyhose was ripped as well. Another groan as she knew her mother would nag about that. She startled as she heard a female voice ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," she heard herself say, getting stunned by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A blonde police officer held up her purse saying, "Got your purse Ma'am."

"Thanks officer…?" she managed to get herself back in, taking the purse. It wasn't even open, so all was there. This officer had been fast.

"Swan, officer Swan, but Emma to you," she gave her a small smile.

"Well, Emma, thank you," she gave her a small smile and a dignified nod.

"You are welcome…?" she said, looking at her. Her partner rolling her eyes from the car door. The thief safely inside.

"Regina, my name is Regina," she managed to get out, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She felt her cheeks burning now.

"Alright, do you need us to drive you anywhere?" Emma wondered.

"Thank you, but no, I only have to walk a few more steps and I am where I am supposed to be," she said, truthfully.

"Very well, mind if I get your number and check up on you?" Emma wondered polite. She did still seem spooked after all. The brunette went in her purse and did something she had never done before, found a piece of paper and found her card, noting down her cell number on it, before handing it to the officer. She gave her another nod before she continued down the street. Emma looked after her for a second before she got in the car.

"You know getting her number will do you no use as your are getting married?" her partner said.

"Oh shut up," she punched him in the side before she got her seatbelt on. Her eyes on the road as she wondered why on earth her heart was racing. She put the card in her pocket as he started the car.

* * *

><p>Regina walked into the upper class restaurant her mother always insisted on them to met. She even found them at their usual table. They were so unpredictable it was starting to get boring.<p>

"Regina," her mother Cora spoke in her usual stern tone, then she saw her ripped pantyhose, she didn't speak of it but she raised a brow.

"How are you, sweetheart?" her father Henry asked as she sat down.

"Funny you should ask, I was robbed on the way here, someone stole my purse, so not to great," she said in her causal tone, like it was no big deal.

"What?" her mother almost spit out the martini she was taking a sip of.

"Relax, the cops got him," she shrugged.

"Why didn't you use the pepper spray I gave you?" Cora wanted to know.

"Like it was time, he came from behind," Regina sighed, knowing now there would be a rant about her not paying attention.

And quite right as Cora started, "See that is what happens when your head is in the clouds, Regina, you seriously need to keep more attention to where you are going. You do dream too much and for a long time I…we have let it pass, enough if enough. If you can not commit to a suitor, you shall settle for the one we pick."

"You cannot be serious. Father, you cannot support this!" Regina objected strongly looking at her father, adding, "I am still young mother, I think I can finding a date on my own. I want to marry for love, not for money or a title. You know that."

"Regina, my Princess, this time I agree with your mother, after Graham you have seem to have lost your faith in love, and I…your mother and I rather have you marry someone before it is too late. You are thirty-five, Regina, you are not getting any younger," he said in a serious tone. She saw her mother smile triumphant at this.

"Unbelievable," she groaned, adding, "So whom may I ask is the man you have picked for me?"

"Someone you already know, we first debated around this Robin you seemed so keen on, but we have decided on Rex Sebastian Gold," her mother said.

Regina's jaw dropped. It was not that she did dislike him, he was a good man. He was kind and they had always gotten along, but he was so not her type, and she knew she most likely not was his. Not to mention he was half a decade older than her. She could feel her blood boil as she got up saying, "I can't deal with this right now, please excuse me."

* * *

><p>She got on her phone and ran out in a hurry, getting a cab to take her home, anything was better than him. Why couldn't they get it, she didn't want a marriage like theirs, sure her father loved her mother, but she…she… she groaned again. One thing was that her mother wanted this, but she could not get why her father would agree. She sighed as her phone rang in her purse, not wanting to answer at first fearing it was her father trying to reason. Having it ring four time she finally picked up saying, "What?!"<p>

"I am sorry, I will call again later," she heard Emma mumble in the other end.

"Officer Swan, I am sorry I thought it was…never matter," she felt like an idiot.

"I take it the meeting you were going to did not help?" Emma said with a small laugh.

"That meeting was my parents and no it did not," she groaned.

"Be glad you never met mine, so you free for a beer I take it," Emma said amused. Glad she wasn't the only one with hopeless parents.

"Oh yes please, name the time and place?" said Regina, a smile gracing her lips.

"How about the bar the Ugly Duckling in two hours, my shift needs to end first," she said with a sigh.

"I will be there," said Regina, she knew exactly where it was. Even if it was not her kind of place she figured she would manage to survive one night there.

* * *

><p>Regina opened her eyes groaning, she looked at the time shining in bright red on her alarm on the nightstand. 6.30 Am. Her head was pounding. Her feet met with the cold bedroom floor, how many drinks had she had the night before.<p>

She remembered she at some point had kissed Emma and told her she had to leave due to an early meeting at work. She was meeting with the Mr. Jones at 8 Am. She even had to control herself to not go further than Emma she remembered. It was just something about her that made her feel so…She shook it of wondering if she had left any messages on her cell. Grabbing for it she found that she had not, her heart sank. It was probably a one time thing for her.  
>Still it was very early, she might be sleeping it off. Didn't she said something about changing her shift or something, Regina could not recall. She just hoped that she wasn't a player. Again she looked at the time, figuring that she could sleep about thirty minutes more and still make it.<p>

"I don't see where she could be," Kathryn said to Mister Jones. The time was a little pass eight and Regina was nowhere to be found.

"I am sure we can wait for a little while, right dear?" he said, looking at his wife to be.

"Of course, I can hardly wait to met this woman you say is so great," she said with a smile, giving him a peck on the cheek.

At that moment Regina came in through the door, wearing a beige dress reaching to her knees, matching heels, her hair nicely combed and put up with hair cliffs, a purse handing loosely over her shoulder to match the dress. She smiled at the couple, saying, "I am sorry I am some minutes late, traffic."

Killian and Emma turned to look at her and he said, "I brought my sweetheart, she moved shifts so she could be here."

"I am delighted to met you," Regina held out her hand as Emma turned to face. Both's eyes widened as they looked at each other. She shook her hand thought. As they walked towards her office Emma could her music from a room nearby, Regina got a smirk on her face saying, "Hans is having dance lessons, I take it you both know how to dance?"

"He is better than I am," Emma said, blushing at this.

"Maybe you would like to join his class for the day," Regina nodded towards the room.

"I think that would be a great idea?" said Killian smiling at his wife to be.

"Hans, do you have room for two more?" Regina wondered. He nodded at her gesturing for them to join. Just then Killian's phone went off, he looked at Emma saying, "I really need to take this work, Regina can you fill in."

"Of course," it was not the first, nor would it be the last she had to do that for a couple to be. Emma let out a low groan as she took her hand and let her lead her onto the floor. Regina moved her quite elegantly, hissing, "You better follow if you want this perfect, Emma."

"What do you think I am trying to do," Emma hissed back, to her it was harder than it seemed.

"I don't know, why didn't you tell me you were getting married, you didn't even wear your ring," Regina hissed as she turned her.

"Because that is nothing to you, I do not wear my ring to work, it is the most precious I own and I don't want to lose it, I just came off shift," she hissed back.

"So it was all just an act to you, good to know," Regina said, the hurt was too visible in her voice.

"No, it wasn't…I mean," oh fuck how was she going to riddle herself out of this one. And why on earth of all she had flirted, did last the one night have to be her wedding planner. What were the odds?

"Just save it, in the end you will marry him, and I am the one that will make that wedding perfect," said Regina in her casual tone.

"Regina, wait..." Emma said getting twirled another time, her eyes meeting Regina as she held the frame and moved her legs as fast as she could to keep up. She groaned as she took a breath.

"What?" Regina asked, lifting her up halfway on the waist twirling her again. She was starting to get out of breath.

"I didn't mean to offend you in any way, I mean I didn't even know that you were our wedding planner, you never told me your job," Emma said, getting down gracefully.

"I don't see why that is as important as you were going to wed someone, what was I... a last fling," Regina hissed in a voice that made shivers run down Emma's spine.

There was her way out, and even if it was a lie she said, "Yes, yes you were."

"Good to know," Regina stopped, realizing everyone was looking at them now. The music had stopped and her eyes filled on Killian. She gave it a dignified bow saying, "Thank you for the dance."

Emma did the same, looking at her, she saw it in her eyes, the pain she had caused the other woman. She sighed, walking over to her husband to be, giving him a peck on the cheek. Regina's heart pounding so hard that she thought it would jump right out of her chest. She did not deserve this she know, why did she had to feel something for this woman she had just met. Damn it! She gathered herself as the professional she was. Slowly she walked over to them saying, "So shall we continue the debate regarding the wedding in my office."

The couple nodded and slowly followed her there. Emma knew she had made a big mistake. It was after the meeting was done that Regina was called into the office of her boss. She knocked on the door and looked at the intimidating woman that was sitting behind the desk. Her hair half black and white. She looked up at her with her steel blue eyes, making shivers of fear run down Regina's neck. She gestured her for to sit which she did. In her particular creepy voice she said, "So I hear you are working with the Jones wedding."

"Yes, it should be easy," Regina nodded, knowing they were high end customers.

"I wouldn't be so sure, rumors has it you have it in for the bride, is that true Regina?" said Cruella, eyeing her.

"Of course not, I have never seen her before in my life, in fact I am to get married soon," Regina lied through her teeth.

"Really you are getting married, that is great...news, who is this man?" she wondered, not quite believing it.

"Rex Sebastian Gold," Regina said with a heavy sigh. He was a good man she was sure. After all he had never treated her badly, and she had known him for as long as she had lived. He was a very good friend of her parents, he had helped them when they were in a rough spot before she was born.

"You are going to marry the man that is owner of Gold hotel and casino chain?" she asked, frowning at her.

"Yes, that is my husband to be," said Regina, she couldn't wait to call him later to confirm it.

"And you haven't told me this before?" she wondered.

"It is a private matter," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I see, well congratulations," said she and smiled at her.

"Cruella, you made me a partner for a reason, I would never get involved with any of my clients," said she in a serious tone.

"So you say, don't let me regret my decision," said she, glaring at her.

"I would never be that foolish, am I excused?" she wondered. The other woman nodded and Regina walked into her own office wondering what the heck she was going to do now. This was a bloody mess and all because of the Swan woman. She knew that right now she had no other choice than to call Gold. She found his number on her cell phone and dialed, only to hear him say, "Miss. Mills, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to do me a very huge favor," she took a deep breath, knowing that his favors never came cheap.

"I am listening," he said, wondering what the young woman could want.

"I need you to…marry me," she managed to get out.

"I am sorry, dear, I must have misheard because I think you said you wanted me to marry you," he said confused. Of course he would have no doubt in getting that Cora would want that. He however would doubt this was what Regina truly wanted.

"That is what I said, it…it is the best for all parties," it came out as a whisper. Tears in her eyes now. She pictured Emma, how they had been so close the night before and then nothing.

"If that is what your heart truly desires, I will agree to that match," he said with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered before hanging up. Tears in her eyes as her insides twisted. She wanted her and she didn't even know her. It was all so stupid, all sorts of wrong. She cancelled her appointments and went downtown, to get some piece while walking through the busy streets. She of course didn't expect to run into Emma, that now was not alone, but with her son. In fact she ran right into her, causing them both to fall.

Regina got up slowly with a groan, uttering a, "Sorry I...Emma?"

Of course it had to be Emma on which she ran into. Of all the person in the world, it had to be Emma, the one she tried to avoide. Well outside work that was. The blonde seemed as surprised as herself as she was. It was then she got aware the boy next to her asking, "Mom, are you okay?"

"I am fine, kid, Regina, my son, Henry, Henry, the wedding planner, Regina Mills," Emma said.  
>Regina swallowed she had a son with Hook, this was just getting better and better. She polite held out her hand saying, "Henry, it is a pleasure to met you."<p>

He shook it, nodding at her with a grin on his face asking, "So you are the one that are going to make my momlook like a princess?"

"Henry," Emma said in a stern tone, not taking her eyes of Regina.

Regina was just about to answer, when she heard a too familiar voice say, "Regina, darling, I cannot believe I would run into you."

Regina frooze before she turned to see Mister Gold coming towards her. She managed to gather herself as he came closer saying, "Sebastian, dear, what are you doing here?"

"I was out shopping for some new clothes, when I saw you and I realized I have yet to get you an egagement ring, I thought maybe you would like to pick it out yourself," he said and placed a kiss to her cheek. She did not turn away. She figured she would had accept what she came with as she was the one that has wanted the marriage.

"I would love to do it, dear," she said, nuzzling his cheek before kissing it. He was surprised but he didn't say anything as she took his hand and smiled at him. Emma raised a brow, managing to get out, "You never said you were engaged to be married."

"It is a private matter, mother and father doesn't know yet," Regina said, he nodded to confirm.

"I see, well we better..." said Emma, giving Henry's shoulder a squeeze.

He frowned as he looked at the other couple, something seemed off. Regina gave her a nod and walked next to Sebastian as he asked, "So what kind of ring would you like, dearie?"

"Something simple yet classing," she whispered, leaning on to him,

"Do you like gold?" he wondered.

"I do," she said which was true.

"You like horses right?" he thought he recalled her riding when she was younger.

"I love them, why?" a smiled on her lips.

"How about an engagement ring, an engagement horse, your pick?" he suggested.

"Oh Rex, you are the best?" her heart skipped a beat by the thought, and Emma seemed to have been blown from her mind just then. He smiled as he allowed his arm wrap around her, holding her closer as they continued to walk.

"Mom, are you even listening?" Henry looked up at his mother. She hadn't answered him as she was stalking away from Regina. She simply looked straight ahead and just kept going, there was really seemed she was going in no particular destination at all. Which was very unlike her.

"Sorry, Henry, what did you say?" she asked, she wasn't listening to her son at all, frankly she didn't even care anymore. Not about him or the wedding. Her mind was strictly at Regina and the man she had seen her with. How could she marry him, Emma knew for a fact he had to be twice her age if not more. Even if he was quite handsome, his brown hair was graying and he was walking with a cane. Money did not change that fact.

"I asked if we were going to the burger place," he looked at her.

"No, we are not," said she, she didn't feel like it or shopping for the wedding any more either.

"Why do you care about who she is with?" he wondered.

"I don't I don't even care about her alright?" she snapped as she reached the car, muttering, "We really need a new car, kid."

He shrugged as he knew to find out more about this Regina person. As it turned out that would have to wait until the evening as Killian came over for dinner. No surprise that, he did that a lot. Normally Henry wouldn't mind, but this time he did as he wanted some time for himself.  
>As soon as he got it he got on his computer to google the wedding planner.<p>

* * *

><p>Early morning Regina came into her office as always. She had agreed to go to another stable the same afternoon with Rex to look at a brown stallion. He was said to be the best around. The stallion that was. Just as she came, Katherine said, "A client is waiting in your office, Regina."<p>

"Really, I didn't have any appointments before noon," she was a bit surprised. Then again it was not that uncommon that someone came early. She nodded at her as she walked into the office to see Henry sitting there. She frowned, but didn't say anything, just closed her door and said, "Young Henry, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…you?" he said. She was a bit surprised but chose to go along with it and said, "Go on."

"You are a wedding planner, I read about you and you say that you make everyone's dream wedding come through, but you are not married yourself, why?" he looked at her with wondering eyes.

"I didn't find the right guy until now?" she shrugged.

"And you love him? I mean to me it seems like this wedding is arranged and it is not like something you really want," he said, eying her, waiting for her answered.

"It is something my parents wants yes, but that doesn't mean I want to also. I would not have suggested it for him if I did not think it wisely," said she, thinking that he was starting to annoy her a great deal.

"So you don't really love him?" Henry asked plain and simple.

"I don't see why that is any of your business," said she, as it was really not.

"It is because I think my mom loves you," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Nonsense your mother is about to marry what I can only assume is your father," said she.

"He is not, my father, he left when she was pregnant, or rather before she found out. I never knew him," he looked down now.

"I am sorry, Henry," her voice was filled with sympathy now.

"It is okay, but you can't let them get married," he said in a serious tone.

"I cannot do otherwise, they are paying me to make them the perfect wedding and that is what I am planning to do," said she in an equal serious tone.

"So you are going to spend time and energy of a wedding that might end in a divorce?" he asked her.

"Some do some don't, I am not there for the what happens after part, I do the weddings and that is it," she said with a heavy sigh. Just then a text popped in on her cell phone, it was from her mother. She couldn't ignore it. She pressed on open seeing it read, "You really thought you could hide your engagement from me. Regina. I just don't get you, first you are fully against it and now you agree. What is going on in that head of yours?"

Henry eyed her with tilted head as she looked at her phone, it was from someone she didn't want to answer that much he could tell. She doubted, whoever this person was it was someone she did not want to talk to. She put the phone aside only to hear it right, with the tone of darth vader from star wars. Regina sighed she had ignored her mother since she left the restaurant a couple of days prior. Henry looked at her saying, "Are you going to pick up?"

She nodded quietly saying, "Hey mother!"

Henry frowned so the person she didn't want to talk to was her mother, why?

"Regina, have you gone and lost the little you had of common sense?" Cora wondered.

"I thought marrying Rex would make you happy, after all you were the one suggesting it," Regina answered.

"Yes and you were so against it you stormed out, what made you change your mind?" Cora demanded to know.

"He is a good man and he got money and a good name, do I need more reasons?" Regina, her eyes fell to her desk.

"And here I thought you would marry for love," her mother said.

"This is not the time or place I have a client in my office," said Regina in a dry tone.

"I don't care, you will listen and you will listen good," said Cora in a firm tone.

"Mother, I don't…" she trailed off. Henry eyed her, was that fear in her brown eyes. Was that why she was going tomarry the man he had seen them with.

"You will not mess this up, you will marry Gold, and it will be a wedding to be talked about for ages, you will not disgrace your family with one of lower class ever again," said Cora in a warning tone.

"Yes mother," Regina said, suddenly feeling like she was sixteen years old again.

"Good, I would appreciate if the two of you came home to dinner this weekend," said Cora.

"I will ask him," said she and hung up before she could say anything more. Then she turned off the sound and looked at Henry, that said, "Your mother, that is the reason why you are marrying Gold."

"I don't want to talk about it, unless you have something to add to your mother's wedding, please leave me alone," she said with a heavy sigh.  
>He nodded and turned on his way out, "For what it is worth you could have been happy with mom, you both could."<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time Emma was having tea with her mother and one of her friends Aurora and Ashely when Mary Margaret turned to look at her daughter saying, "Are you alright?"<p>

"Fine, just fine…" she said, she was thinking of Regina, she couldn't get her out of her head. This was so fucked up.

"Nerves?" Aurora wondered, looking at her.

"I…don't know, I love him…" Emma trailed off.

"You met someone else, who?" Ashley said, looking at her with shining eyes.

"Emma, tell me that isn't true," MM said, looking seriously at her daughter.

"No I did not, leave me alone," she said, running to her old room. Tears in her eyes as she screamed into a pillow. Why oh why did Regina have to be their wedding planner of all the women in the world. What was she going to do, pretend she didn't feel and marry Killian. She took out a paper and wrote

_**Emma Swan Jones, Emma Jones, Emma Jones Swan, Mr and Mrs. Jones**_

_**Emma Swan Mills, Emma Mills Swan, Emma Mills Mrs and Mrs Mills.**_

_**Emma plus Regina sitting in a three k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Regina with a baby carriage.**_

_**Emma + Regina = True Love**_

_**Why do I love you even?**_

She groaned as she curled up the paper, this was pretty much pointless, she was to marry Killian and Regina, Rex Sebastian. Rex and Regina the king and the queen. She hated it, so much, what did she even see in him, why was she with him, what could he give her that Emma couldn't. Money most likely, stability, a home, children perhaps.  
>"Stop this, stop this, you are to marry Killian, he is a good guy and so it will be," she told herself. And in the end so it would be.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina was there every step of the way, arranging the most perfect wedding she could ever imagine. Her gown would be fantastic, the cake even more so, and all was set. Emma even managed to not piss her off too much during the preparations. She, Regina seemed happier, maybe Rex wasn't bad after all. It was only on her wedding day it occurred to her she had no engagement ring on her finger. She didn't even think about it until it was time to walk up to the alter, they had gone for an old church instead of the original plan.<p>

She sighed as she took a last look in the mirror, her father knocked on the door reminding her it was time. Her heart racing in panic, she didn't want this, not at all she wanted…

A knock on the window in the room and Killian climbed in saying, "Gosh you look beautiful Emma."  
>"What are you doing here, you are not supposed to see me before the wedding, it is bad luck," she gasped looking at him.<p>

"Only if we were getting married, only we are not," he said, smiling at his finacee.

"I am sorry I do not follow," said she confused. He didn't want her after all, it had all been a game to him.

"You don't really love me and that is okay, I know you love Regina and that is who you should be with. I can't marry you as long as your heart lies with her," he said with a sigh.

"I am so sorry Killian," she whispered, she truly was.

"Don't worry about it Emma, after all I have seen the way you look at her, I even found this in the trash a while back," he held up the paper in which she had written black on light blue that she loved Regina.

"It doesn't really matter now does it, she is to marry Gold," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"Not if we can stop it, rumors has it that they are to marry in the shrine of St Therese right now, so if we hurry we might stop it," said he with a sly grin.

"One last adventure?" said she with a giggle as she crawled out the window with him and hurried to his car.

* * *

><p>"I Regina Maria Mills…"Regina said, a smile on her face as she looked at Rex Sebastian. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and looking at her with eyes filled with love. He really did love her she had came to find over the last couple of months.<p>

"Stop!" she heard from the entrance as Killian Jones stormed into the church. With Emma's big wedding gown he was the fastest.

"What is this?!" Cora said, looking at the man that came up the aisle.

"Mr. Jones, what are you doing here?" said she, looking at him in shock.

"You cannot marry him, that would be a mistake," he breathed coming closer to the couple.

"But I love him and he loves me," said she, her lip in a line.

"If that was true you would have gotten an engagement ring over a horse from him," said Killian calmly. He knew he was in deep shit if he was wrong, alas it was worth the risk.

"I could have given her both," Rex Sebastian sighed, looking at the younger man, before adding, "What is your objection young man."

"It is that your wife is in love with the woman I was about to marry," said Killian.

"What?!" sounded from her mother that by now had approached them along with her father.

"Regina, my darling, is this true," Rex said in a soft tone, he cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"I…" her eyes fell as she leaned to whisper, "I am sorry Rex."

"Don't be, dearie, if that is a fact you should marry she which your heart belongs to," he said in a soft tone, adding, "I rather do that then be unhappy with me."

"That is nonsense you are to marry him," Cora objected strongly.

"No..she is not," said Rex and smiled to the younger woman at his side.

"Oh Rex," she leaned to kiss his cheek, never had she loved him as high as she did just then.  
>"So, young man, where is this wife to be?" Rex wondered, looking at Killian.<p>

"I am right here," Emma sounded from the back of the church. Slowly walking towards them, smiling through tears.

Regina's mother shook her head and sat down with her father. Regina smiled at Emma saying, "You look beautiful, my Emma."

"So do you, Killian will you be my best man please?" she wondered, looking at him.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Rex?" Regina wondered, blushing shyly. He nodded at her, dignified. Then turned to the minister saying, "Please proceed."

He looked confused, luckily he did not object, even Cora held her tongue after that, but Regina knew all to well that she would hear about this for years to come. She didn't care though, she could handle anything as long as she had Emma by her side. As for Emma, she was the happiest bride that would ever be.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)<p> 


End file.
